Adventure Camp
by Kraver
Summary: Well, Annabeth led her life as a normal teenager in San Francisco and a series of events spins her life around as she settles in New York with her family.
1. Annabeth's Intro

**ADVENTURE CAMP**

Annabeth's Introduction in her POV

Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, I used to live in San Francisco with my dad Fredrick Chase,

step-mom Helen. If you're asking me where my mom is then just know that she is a

rich industrialist somewhere in New York and her name is Athena Chase. Well, this

year my dad got a job in New York and I had to move there in a month's time. Luckily, I

got a student's scholarship to Goode High School. Goode High School is a prestigious

school in New York that allows students to study there only by scholarship. It is the

best school in New York and arguably the best high school in the United States as well.

So, I'm pretty much excited about Goode High School since tomorrow is my first day!


	2. First Day at Goode High School Part 1

**CHAPTER 2**

Annabeth's POV

I decided to leave for school early with my dad who would drop me on my way to his new workplace. As the car parked at the parking lot, I bid goodbye to my dad and went inside only to be greeted by the new receptionist. "Hey, I'm the new student here and my name is..." "Annabeth Chase" the receptionist confirmed positively with a squeal of joy. Seeing my surprised expression, she apologized for the squeal and said "Oh it's nothing, I was happy because we did not get a student with a student's scholarship for the past 2 years. There are few of them in this school but very rare. They do not like socializing much unlike the jocks. Our school scouts have been watching your results carefully for a while and have been impressed by your results." I smiled sheepishly at her and she handed me a piece of paper showing my time table for the Spring quarter. "This way please, Miss Chase." She also handed me my locker number with the code. I was pretty surprised by Goode's time table system. They change every season/quarter of the year in case you want to drop out of a class you don't like. I entered the hallway seeing the hallway filled with students. I must have been with the receptionist for quite a long time. I made way to my locker taking out some books from my book to place it and then closed it. There was quite a considerable amount of time left till class. So, I made way to a secluded part of the hallway to be left alone like always. Soon enough, I wasn't alone. A punk girl with blue and pink hair came walking towards me. A bully for sure I thought, As I got up to run. Her voice incredibly kind, not the coarse voice I was expecting said "Hey, don't run! I wasn't trying to scare you." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back to see the girl running towards me and she took out her hand and said "I'm Thalia Grace, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and said "Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you too." Wow! Someone had atleast tried to be friends with me. "So, I heard you're the new girl in school." I nodded. She showed me around the halls and at the end, I said "Thalia, thanks for showing me around the school." She shrugged indicating it was a no problem and then said "What periods do we have together?" holding up her time table. "Hmm, I haven't seen it myself.

MY TIMETABLE: Mathematics, US History, English, Moral Science, Lunch, Philosophy, Science, PT and Greek History and Mythology.

THALIA'S TIMETABLE, Mathematics, US History, English, PT, Lunch, Science, Moral Science, Greek History and Mythology and Music.

I broke the silence saying "Weird, that we have the first 3 periods together and lunch." She said, "Come on, I can walk you to class and get to know you better." The bell rang as we made our way to Mathematics class. The class was noisy as we entered, we sat down at the front benches and Thalia fell in a daze smiling as Mrs Dodds entered and started the class. US History was boring right from the beginning and English was fun. Our teacher's name in English was Mr. Paul Blofis, he was a stepdad of -ah what is his name? That boy with dreamy sea green eyes, messed up black hair, ripped muscles, perfectly shaped lips and …. Stop it Annabeth what are you doing? You're here to study and all you're doing is thinking about a boy? I bid farewell to Thalia, promising to sit beside her during lunch. I headed for the Moral Science class and the period passed by a flash. Lunch started and as I entered the cafeteria I found no sign of Thalia. I stood beside the window, waiting for Thalia. Half of the lunch, passed by and still no sign of Thalia and I decided to look out of the window and wait until she comes. There she was with a sandwich and waving up to me. I quickly got out to the playground and under the shade of the tree which she was sitting under. I asked her "Why didn't you come and eat at the cafeteria. Don't you have friends up there?" She answered me quickly but she stuttered badly "It's no-nothing jus-just Ni-Nico." I asked her "Who's Nico? Is he your boyfriend?" She blushed deep red and muttered "I wish". I asked "Have I seen this Nico dude?" She replied "Yeah, he was in our English class. He is the best friend of 's step-son." My mind drifted again seeing that boy. I was cut out of the daze by Thalia's finger flick. She smirked and said "Have a crush?" "No! I just finished have a day and how would I even…? Yeah, so back to Nico, is he that boy with really dark hair and that guy who literally wore everything black?" "Yeah, he looks cute that way" Thalia said. "He's emo like me!" She added after finishing the previous sentence. Lunch bell rang and we wrapped up our waste, threw it in the dustbin, bid farewell to each other and rushed to the next class. I got mentally prepared for the second part of my first day at Goode High School.


End file.
